That Butler, Stalker
by Nasexsavkifs
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has a very strange nightmare involving Sebastian. Perhaps it's from the servants introducing him to tomb raider 3. You could consider it as SebastianxCiel yaoi, but I'd prefer not to.


Ciel was in his office sorting out documents. He sighed as he did so. Man, his job was quite boring sometimes, but he put up with it, and was sure to not complain about at all in front of the others. And then, his stomach growled. Ciel thought for a moment.  
Hmm... I feel like cheesecake.  
"Sebastian"! he called out.  
Almost at once, Sebastian opened the door to his office and walked briskly towards Ciel.  
"What is it, Young Master"?  
"I have a craving for some cheesecake", Ciel replied simply.  
Sebastian was a tad bit annoyed by this, but he bowed, "Yes, of course, my lord. I shall have it ready for you very soon".  
Sebastian walked out of the office and towards the kitchen to prepare the cheesecake for his master.

That evening, while Ciel was eating his slice of cheesecake, he heard laughter coming from downstairs. It was most likely the other incompetant servants. Really... all they were really good for was defending the mansion. He wondered why he didn't just hire them as body guards. And then, just as he was thinking about the deal he made with another company the other day, he heard it again, but much louder.  
Ciel placed his plate of cheesecake on his desk and walked out of the room, eager to find out what was so funny. He could've asked Sebastian to check it out, but he was still busy in the kitchen, and he didn't want to distract him from his work when he could just as easily check the problem out himself.  
When he reached Bardroy's bedroom, the laughter grew even louder. Ciel knocked on the door briskly. A second later, the door was opened by Bardroy. Him and the others servants burst out laughing when they saw him.  
"What's so funny"?! Ciel glared.  
Bardroy turned around to look at the others, "Uh... I dunno, should we"?  
"Yes, we should", Mey-rin glggled.  
Bardroy stepped out of the way to let Ciel through. Ciel was looking confused now as he caught sight of them playing some sort of video gaming device (if you're wondering why they have these things in the 19th century, think of it as being from my amazing 'author powers').  
Ciel crossed his arms, "Now please tell me what you find so humourous".  
Finnian grabbed the controller and started playing the game, "Have a look at this", he snickered.  
Ciel took a seat at the end of the bed and watched the screen. A lady was walking around a kitchen, nothing out of the ordinary there. But when she turned around, there was a butler right behind her, following her. This butler was... creepy.  
"...what the hell? Why is that butler following her? Is he a perv or something"? Ciel questioned.  
Mey-rin laughed, "Yep, that he is".  
"And the only way you can get rid of him is by using the freezer", Finnian explained.  
Ciel looked at him blankly, "The freezer"?  
"Just watch", Bardroy grinned.  
And so Ciel did just that. The lady ran into a large freezer, waiting for the butler to walk in as well. When the old butler walked in, the lady quickly ran out and locked the freezer behind him.  
The three servants looked at Ciel, cheeky grins on their faces. Ciel looked at them as if he just realized how stupid they really were.  
"Is that all"?  
Bardroy chuckled, "No, not exactly. What made us really laugh was the thought of that old man being Sebastian. You know, 'cos they're both butlers".  
Ciel laughed, "I don't think Sebastian would go so low as to follow a girl around like a creepy pervert".  
"But imagine if it was you who Sebastian was following", Mey-rin snickered.  
Ciel gasped, "wha..."?  
"Yeah, it makes so much sense"! Finnian proclaimed, "I can totally see Sebastian following you around all day. And then you have to lock him in the freezer", the three of them burst out laughing.  
Ciel stood up, "Seriously, you guys are all idiots"!  
He stormed out of the room heading back to his office, where his cheesecake was waiting for him.

Ciel stayed up late at night working on his paperwork. There was just so much of it, it was hard to cope. But he managed.  
Just as he had the last sheet filled in, he sighed, leaning back in his chair waiting for Sebastian to appear. Seriously, why was he taking so long? How was he to go to bed without the help of his butler? After a while, he decided to go out and investigate for himself.  
When he reached the end of the hallway, he heard footsteps. He looked behind him and saw Sebastian walking after him, a creepy look on his face. Ciel really didn't like this look, he found it unnerving.  
Ciel walked off quickly in the direction of the kitchen, his mind on one thing - getting away from his butler as quickly as possible. When he got to the kitchen, he ran into the large freezer where all the cold food was stored. He looked at the entrance, sure enough, there was Sebastian walking after the young boy. Ciel ran out around Sebastian, pressed a button and closed the door, right before Sebastian could get out.  
Ciel leaned against the wall sighing in relief. Unfortunately for him however, a white gloved hand poked through the freezer door. Ciel slowly turned his head and looked at the door, fear etched in his face. By now, Sebastian's leg and arms were poking through. Soon enough, Sebastian's whole body made it through the door. As Sebastian walked after Ciel with a creepy grin on his face, Ciel backed away, bumping into a wall. He breathed heavily, he was trapped now.  
He gasped as Sebastian's face got closer to his, his lips growing closer.

Ciel jumped out of his sleep, sweating and breathing heavily. Sebastian was standing in the corner of his room holding a candle. He looked confused.  
"My lord, are you alright"?  
Ciel looked at his butler wide-eyed, "Uh... y-yeah, I'm fine. I just... had a nightmare".  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Would you like me to help you with anything"?  
"No, I'll be fine".  
Sebastian nodded and walked out of Ciel's bedroom. Ciel put his head on his hands, still breathing heavily.  
"That dream... felt too real..."


End file.
